1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a data processing apparatus and method for real-time synthesis of motion of a virtual character by sensing motion of a user, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus and method capable of estimating and synthesizing motion of a 3-dimensional (3D) model, such as an avatar, in real time corresponding to a motion sensing operation when the motion sensing operation is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest has been increasing in a technology for sensing motion of a target object, such as a human body, in real space and realizing the motion in a 3-dimensional (3D) space. Such a technology is generally applied to video games, computer graphics (CG) for movies, and the like. The above-mentioned technology, called motion estimation, motion capture, and the like, takes a long calculation time from sensing of motion to outputting results of motion capture.
In sensing and capturing motion of a human body, it may be considered that an increase in the number of sensors attached to the human body will proportionally increase the accuracy of result values. However, when a lot of sensors are used, the sensing process is complicated and restricted in various ways. For example, when a lot of sensors are attached to the human body, smooth motion of the human body may be hindered. Also, it may be bothersome to attach and remove the sensors.
Considering this, research is in progress to look for a method capable of sensing motion with a relatively small number of sensors and thereby capturing the motion. However, a decrease in the number of sensors may increase operational errors due to sensor noise.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an improved method capable of accurately performing on-line motion synthesis in real time using motion sensing results received from a relatively small number of sensors, while being robust to the sensor noise.